Sora (ChaseXSkye pup)
Sora is Chase and Skye's youngest daughter, and she is the younger sister to Lani and Ace. She is currently at the age of 8 months. What should Sora have as a job/Who's trainee should she be? (Some may be added) Nurse pup/Ace's Trainee Aviation pup/Lani's Trainee Water rescue pup/Aurora's Trainee Sora's possible jobs cont. Mountain Rescue pup/Olympia's Trainee Note Tundrathesnowpup has given me permission to make her Lani's and Ace's younger sister Appearance General Color & Markings Sora has a darker color of her dad's coat, but on her hind legs and on the tips of her ears she has her mom's dark fur coloring and on her she has the general markings of a German Shepherd and they are the color of her mom's lighter fur color. Younger As a pup she has the basic looks of her dad and mom and continues to grow older. Her markings staying the same of course. Older When Sora is older she is shorter than her father and siblings, but is an inch or two taller than her mother. Once she is older she gets more of a posture of a German Shepherd. Uniform Her job is still yet unknown Personality Sora is a sweet and outgoing pup enjoying time with her older siblings. She absolutely loves running off and exploring so keeping an eye on her is top priority. Take your eye off and she's gone in a second. She has been scolded in the past for running off without permission too. Running off and exploring is what made her lose her tail when she got stuck in a bear's trap. Since the loss of her tail some pups around tail have made slight fun of her making her slightly enclosed and hiding it from her family and other friends, thus decreasing her confidence anymore. Relationships Parents Skye: Sora is really close to her mom fascinated by her job as aviation pup. It was because of her mom that she got into singing. Even though she sings she doesn't tell her mom but she loves hearing her voice when she was little that eased her off to sleep. Chase: Sora loves her father with all her heart. She loves listening his stories of all the PAW Patrol missions he had gone on with all of his friends like when they helped a little alien get his ship fixed. Sora doesn't really believe him since her and her father do have somewhat of a pranking competition against each other. 2nd Gen Siblings Ace: Sora always goes to her brother if she needs help with something or needs a question answered. She loves her brother very much and loves playing games with him like pup pup boogie and others too. Her favorite is Find it, when they hide an object and have to sniff it out. Lani: Sora is extremely close to her older sister, always following her around as a pup when she stared walking, completely fascinated by the world of color when she opened her eyes for the first time. That's also when she started getting her exploration side and she has tried to sneak away from her sister to go on an adventures but she always gets caught by her.. Uncles and Aunts Will be added... Friends Will be added... 3rd Gen Will be added... Stories Stories by me: Stories by others: Collaborations: *Pups and the Little Sister Songs: *Lullaby for a Stormy Night (Skye and Sora~) Trivia Catchphrases Unknown... Fears *Sharp objects *Bullies *Sleeping by herself and terrible thunder and lightning storms *Singing in front of others More to come.... Fun facts *She likes sneaking on her brother, Ace *Sora tends to always get into trouble somehow *Sora loves to sing and there is this one song her mother would sing to her to calm her during terrible storms **The song that Skye would sing to her daughter is a lullaby that Sora tends to sing to herself when she's alone **She secretly knows how to dance but this is one thing she never shows anyone (Anyone >w>) **As she gets older she notices her sisters feelings for Dylan and sometimes teases her about it. (Even though she knows they're already together~) Gallery Older siblings.png|Sora with her older brother and sister~ Lani and Ace~ Drawn by Tundrathesnowpup~ ChaseXSkye pup.png|Sora's old looks before redesigning her~ SCAN0092.jpg|Sketch of Sora at 4 months old singing a song for her sister as a birthday present and to the others too for their birthday~ (But its mostly for her older sister~) SCAN0093.JPG|Sketch of Skye and newborn Sora~~ >w< I love it so much~ Will color in sometime~ Skye and newborn Sora.png|Here is the colored version of the sketch~ Hope it looks okay~ BountyXSora Valentine's Day.png|A Sketch of Bounty and Sora I made for Valentine's day~~ Ahh I absolutely love it~! Older Sora-Sora standing.png|Older picture of Sora~~ I really hope she looks okay~ FletcherAndSora.jpg|A cute picture made of Fletcher and Sora~ Ah Its sooooo cute~ Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Sibling love.png|Sketches made by Tundrathesnowpup of Sora and her older siblings~ Ahh~ All are soooo cute~ Can't wait to see them colored~ Sibling love (colored).png|Now with color~ Ahh~ Now its a million times cuter than before~ <3 Drawn by Tundrathesnowpup~ Family picture.png|Family pic made for Tundrathesnowpup's contest~ (Side note: Taken before Sora lost her tail)